Potato-Man (character)
Alayson Marcus Chip "Lays" Mashmine known as the famous comical cartoon and character star and hero Potato-Man, is the main continous protagonist of the Potato-Man long running franchise, video game, cartoon, comic strip, pop up character and official mascot of HeartMart Studios. Full Name: Alayson Marcus Chip Mashmine Nickname: Lays, L, MC Mash, DJ Potato, Crispy Alias: Mason Chip Mashmine Age: 19 (Formelly) (Continuous) Species: Potato (Anthropomorphic) Eyes: Brown Alingment: Good Role: Main star, protagonist, hero Personality: Born: July 16, 1965, Mashland Created: March 10,2017 Affliction: Team Mashmine, Team Pals, Mashmine family Voiced: Clayton Ash Wyatt Krukoski Blake Thomas Bissell Narah Johnson Colette Jael St. Hilaire Likes: Parties, Fun, Friends, Adventures, Happiness, Freedom, Bibles, Comedy, Comics Dislikes: Evil, depressed, sharp things, hot water, cops, heights, cliffs, boredom Weakness: Sharp things, hot water, fire, cliffs, heavy things (sometimes) Kids : 6 Wife: Sarah Mashmine Personality: Easy going, innocent, humorous, faithful, happiness Alayson Marcus Chip Mashmine also gone by Lays Mashmine, is known as the titular main protagonist Potato-Man in the franchise of the same name. He is boyfriend and soon former wife to Sarah Mashmine. He has a large family to protect called the Mashmines. Which he is related to. He has many friends and enemies in his world. He is mainly known for his appearances and so due a series, adventuring around the world, saving it from a psychotic mad chef-doctor Dr. Chef Chop who has been scheming for years to dominate the world and Mashland Lays' homeworld. History =Fictional Origin= Born on July 16, 1965 to Aldi and Palm Mashmine. Lays was the eldest of the generation. Due he has 10 twin siblings. Lays was a individual who was just living a mormal life as a kid untill the Mashlanders, his friends and his family got abducted by Dr. Chef Chop while the family were having a barbeque. After Lays stopped him and saved the Mashlanders. He 12 years later soon had more encounters with Dr. Chop for the rest of his teenage hood. His grandfather was a producer, which Lays became as a child. Soon grew up to have his own studio and sets. But since he had rivals around the world he could never really retire and enjoy reality. He had many adventures including with his friends. Which was a battle for him but he was known as the main star of every thing he appears on. =Development= Vic Pennie and Jazera Thomas created the titular Potato Man character on March 10, 2017. First attempt was for a comic book which took prototypes. Michael Jackson was number one first prototype. But Pennie said he needed something different, Jackson is not really a character. Thomas' first idea. But then Happy Potato was the second prototype. It looked weird and cute, plus even attracting. But Pennie got the idea and turned the last into the legendary titular protagonist Potato Man. That was the same day where they also created the character's love intrest Sarah Mashmine. Protptype pals which were unused in the franchise except for Potato-Man Origins was Rico Robin and Ruffles The Dog instead replaced with Carrot Man & Corn Man the characters' close sidekicks including Banana Man. Since then Thomas csme up with the first name which was Lays. But Pennie made and finished the full name Alayson as the first name which Lays does'nt like and soon wants to change. Then Chip and Marcus as middle names, then Mashmine was suggested by Pennie's grandmother due to a family name. More added soon. Potato-Man =Relationships With Others= Friends Sarah Mashmine (girlfriend/wife) Family Carrot Man (close pal) Corn Man (close pal) Banana Man (close pal) Cupcake Cellary Ducky (pal) Ms. Lemon Mr. Plum (new neighbor) Candy Donut Cookie Chocolaette "Coco" Bar Graham Cracker Sam Cracker Millie The Dog (Lays' dog) Bark Potato-Man (past) Kingsly "King" Cat Tyce Gold Linzy Flora Ranch Man (friendly rival) Family Sarah Mashmine Aldi Mashmine (father) Palm Mashmine (mother) Sunny Mashmine Jacky Mashmine Summer Mashmine Sam Mashmine Abijah Mashmine Israel Mash Milton Mashmine Jeremiah Mashmine Ashur Mashmine Joel Mashmine Thomas Mashmine Alyssa Mashmine James Mashmine Reece Mashmine Jay Mashmine Andre Mashmine Leah Mashmine Jessica Mashmine Candy Mashmine Nick Mashmine Felicia Mashmine Tyce Mashmine Aaron Mashmine Joel Mashmine lll Jazz Mashmine Alicia Mashmine Mason Mashmine Alayson "Lays" Mashmine Jr. Marsha Mashmine Jamilia Mashmine Ashton Mashmine Isaac Mashmine Miles Mashmine Milton Mashmine Clay Mashmine Nicki Mashmine Sasha Mashmine-Fruit Michael Mashmine Clayton "Clay" Mashmine Jr. Enemies Dr. Chef Chop Dr. Alexander Baldwin Taternaut Pot Man Pan Spray Man Tomato Man Ketchup Man Ranch Man (friendly rival) Jazmin McCoy (pre-x girlfriend) more.. Appearance Dark tan coat, peachy- tan arms and legs. Oval dark brown eyes, round nose, seen with sunspots on coat. Mountain dark eyebrows, pleasent mouth shape, also wears baby blue converse, white sneakers and gold and white sneakers. Mostly wears white gloves over peachy tan hands.